1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to tilt window assemblies and, in particular, to tilt window assemblies that include tilt latch mechanisms that hold the window sashes in place during a sudden exterior impact.
2. Background Information
Tilt window assemblies, in which at least a lower sash tilts-inwardly are well known. Unlike traditional double hung window assemblies, the lower sashes of the tilt window assembly do not ride rigidly within the side jambs of the window frame. The tilt window assemblies instead include one or more tilt latches with latch members that extend into the window frame side jambs, to prevent the lower sash from tilting. The user pivots or slides the latch members out of the jambs, to allow the sash to tilt inwardly.
One of the known problems with tilt window assemblies is that they react adversely to sudden impacts, such as high winds and/or flying debris. For example, the lower sash may flex to the point where the latch members disengage from the jambs or cause the jambs to crack or break. The sash and the glass included therein may then crack and/or blow into or out of the house, depending on positive or negative pressure at the time of impact.